Volpina: Alternative Park Scene
by reganisdefinitelyprobablyhuman
Summary: A divergence from the episode Volpina. A scene in which Adrien can be a superhero who also thinks with his head.


**Disclaimer, I do not know Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

"So, you do know Ladybug? For real?" Adrien asked.

"Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common. It's what I wanted to tell you about," she said, smiling up at him. "I'm the descendent of a vixen super heroine myself, Volpina."

"Volpina?" Adrien's mind reeled at the news. _Another miraculous holder?_ "Wait a minute! I think I read about her in my book."

He grabbed for his bag, but Lilia stopped him. "Of course she's in your book. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and celebrated than Ladybug. Between you and me, Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten." Then Adrien watched as Lilia reached behind her neck and pulled out a necklace with a fox tail charm dangling from a golden chain. "My grandma gave me this necklace."

Meanwhile, Marinette was peaking over the trash can with her teeth sunk into the cover of the book, forgetting entirely that it was sacred and was just in the trash.

"Wow, she's good, really good," Tikki declared as Marinette began backing away.

Adrien gaped at what appeared to be the fox miraculous. For a moment, he was amazed. It looked like the real deal. However, Lilia's unveiling prompted feelings of unease for him. "Wait, is this okay?"

Marinette stopped. _He's questioning her. Maybe he doesn't believe her after all._ Marinette returned to her spot. "Not that good, Tikki," she whispered to her Kwami.

"Is what okay?" Lilia questioned.

"That you would tell me your secret identity?"

"As long as I tell someone who I trust." She smiled sweetly with a tilt of the head and her hand to his shoulder.

Adrien frowned. "But how would you know I'm trustworthy? You just met me."

Squeezing his shoulder and scooting closer, she replied, "Well, Volpina, is a very good judge of character."

"Thanks?" Adrien was growing skeptical. Something didn't feel right. "What other superpowers do you have?" He reached for his book, but Lilia placed her hand on his, stopping him again.

"On top of a good sense of character, I have super strength and the power of flight," she boasted.

Adrien didn't like that she kept preventing him from checking the book. He wanted to test if this was really the case. He flashed her an innocent smile. "I think I saw some really great pictures of Volpina in the book. Do you want me to show them to you?"

"Don't worry about it. Talking is a more interesting way to learn than from some silly, old book."

 _Something is definitely wrong, and I to keep my guard up, but I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions just yet_. "You're right," Adrien agreed, setting his bag aside. "So, uh, how about Chat Noir? He's pretty cool, right? How powerful and celebrated is he?"

Able to read his hopeful expression, Lilia answered, "Oh, Chat Noir? He's pretty powerful as well. I would say he's just as powerful as Volpina."

Adrien dawned a confused face. "I thought Ladybug and Chat Noir are equals, though? Ladybug actually has more powers with her lucky charm and miraculous ladybug power, which cleans up everything. Chat Noir just has cataclysm."

"It seems like Chat Noir is less powerful, but he actually has the greater potential."

"Really, like what?"

Lilia appeared stumped. "Well, um—you know what. I honestly don't know too much about Chat Noir. I know more about Volpina because she's such a prominent hero, and my grandmother told me stories about her."

"Before we talk about that," Adrien said, "if you and Ladybug are such close friends, do you know who she is in real life?" Immediately after the question flew out of his mouth, he felt guilty. Even though there was a silver of a chance Lilia was being honest and even a smaller chance Ladybug would tell some fellow superhero, who she just met, her identity, he knew part of the reason he asked was because he really wanted to know and not just testing Lilia. Also, he admittedly knew it was wrong to try to procure her identity behind her back. It should be Ladybug who should reveal herself to him.

She sent Adrien a sly smile. "Of course I know, but it's not my secret to tell." She pressed a finger to her lips and winked.

Behind the trash can, Marinette snorted.

"So, you do know her?"

"Sorry, Adrien, it's a secret between two superheroes."

Adrien suppressed a sigh. He didn't want this to go on for any longer. The opportunity to learn more about Ladybug wasn't there after all because he refused to believe that Volpina was allowed to know who Ladybug was while Chat Noir wasn't. "Lilia, are you being completely honest with me?"

"Yes, Adrien, you can trust me."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can. Do you know who Hawkmoth is?"

"Of course."

"He's a super villain who uses akumas to possess people, akumatize them, so he can steal Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous—"

"—I know that—"

"—And Ladybug said in an interview with Alya that she can't give her identity away to anyone not even Chat because its possible she or Chat can get akumatized, and then Hawkmoth will know not only her identity, but also the identity of her partner." Adrien continued, "you came to Paris two weeks ago, so how did you get to know Ladybug so well that she was willing to sacrifice her safety?"

The more he through about it, the more upset that this was probably a waste of time. Nonetheless, Adrien remained calm while he told her this. He understood how it felt to be new and understood that Lilia perhaps just wanted people to like her. He was in the exact same boat a few months ago.

As Adrien kept poking through the holes of her claim, Lilia's composure started to crack, but evidence of this left as quickly as it came. Suddenly she was her sly self again. "I learned Ladybug's identity on accident."

Adrien did not like the sound of this either, though. Wouldn't Ladybug tell him that another knew about her identity? Wouldn't Ladybug at least tell him that she befriended a new superhero, another miraculous holder who could help get rid of Hawkmoth? And then there was the no-looking-in-book-thing too.

"No," Adrien objected and shood up. "That you're saying just doesn't add up." He grabbed for his bag again and flipped it open while dodging Lilia's attempts to stop him. He search through the bag. When he couldn't find it, he dumped his bag's contents onto the ground. The book wasn't there! He peered up at Lilia who was just as distressed as he was.

"Where's the book?" Adrien questioned, throwing his bag to the ground.

"I, um…" She cowered.

"Lilia, that was my father's book. I need it back. It's really valuable to him."

She didn't answer. However, he noticed her eyes twitch and land on the trash can behind her for a little too long.

"You didn't," he said darkly.

He stormed in that direction.

Behind the trash can, Marinette was panicking as well. Adrien was approaching. She only had a few seconds. It would look really incriminating if Adrien found her hiding behind the trash can with his book clenched to her chest. She couldn't make a run for it either. He would see her.

"Spots on," Marinette whispered. Then a pink flash.

Adrien jumped back right as he reached the trash can.

Ladybug stood up.

"Ladybug!" Lilia and Adrien spluttered out.

Recovering from the momentary shock first, Adrien begged. "Ladybug, you have my father's book. I need it back."

Ladybug stepped back and protested, "No, Adrien, I can't give this back to you. This book is sacred, and its information invaluable. I have to return it to the rightful owner. It could get in wrong hands as it already had." She glared over at Lilia.

"Please, Ladybug, I have to return the book. I won't show it to anyone. It will be safe. I promise."

"No, Adrien, I'm sorry," and she really meant it.

Adrien tried to snatch the book away, but Ladybug was too fast. Hastily, she threw her yoyo and swung away.

When Ladybug was out of sight, Adrien whirled around and collected his stuff from the ground, not surprised that Lilia suddenly vanished. He knew no matter what Adrien would say, there was no chance of getting the book back, but hopefully his alter ego could be more convincing.

"Plagg, claws out."

XXXXX

I **f you made it here, than thank you for reading. Please review and I will love you forever!!**


End file.
